Fuel nozzles, such as pressure atomizing fuel nozzles, are designed to achieve a specific fuel spray angle, which is based on combustion aero requirements. A typical spray angle range is typically obtained by introducing a conical shape fuel exit, which in combination with an adequate pressure can produce the desired spray angle range. But, in some cases, a wider spray range might be required.